thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fresh And Guts
Fresh And Guts is a second part of C in OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: Before The Life of Death. Plot The episode continues the previous episode where Cooper and his group run towards the scream somewhere through the forest, they suddenly end up on the cliff and saw Ryan's corpse for a slip second. At the camp, Cooper made a file for Ryan due to his death he just saw, Rong suddenly goes for a hunt after Ryan died, Michael hunt for food to eat, Nathan and Jack are on a look out for their camp. Suddenly, Nathan spots some people in the forest with his proper eyes and alerts Cooper about it. When Cooper, Nathan and Jack hid forwards the edge, assuming that they're blind or something like that. Some of the people reveals to be Joseph telling his men to find the people who place the camp, one of the people named Paul look forwards to the forest near the edge then suddenly finds Cooper and Nathan only so far but Jack disappears out of nowhere but he strangles Paul with a vine, Cooper asks Jack how he get the vine from he responds that he found it on the ground randomly. The woman named Ray goes for a hunt to find the people who places the camp suddenly he step on a trap that was set by Michael, Cooper, Nathan and Jack came and saw Ray being covered in net. Ray tells them to spare her life for mercy but Jack suddenly kicks the fuck out of her face for sudden reasons, she was knocked and passed out after that but someone shot Nathan from behind, it reveals to be Rhimes, try to shoot and kill Cooper, Nathan and Jack in the head but they've quickly retreat forwards. Joseph came in through the forest and heard a gunshot near him, Joseph finds Ray knocked out so he immediately cut her free and take her to the camp. While Cooper, Nathan and Jack is on their way to their camp, Cooper is suddenly grabbed by a zombified Paul from the leg and suddenly bites his leg, Nathan stabbed a zombified Paul in the head and was shocked about Cooper's leg. Jack said there's a way to avoid the bite, it's to chop it off, since Nathan has a machete so he can do it, both Cooper and Nathan kinda accepts it by chopping his leg off. Nathan is trying to chop Cooper's leg after he screams like a eagle what, anyways, after Nathan done chopping off Cooper's leg, Jack manages to cover the chopped off leg with a bandage to stop the bleeding. Joseph oddly heard the scream coming from the right side of the forest, he enters it and notices nobody. Cooper and his friends hid from him in one of the forest instead. Andrew suddenly came to the forest, asking Joseph why Ray was knocked out and not breathing at all, Joseph was pretty confused about it so he pulls his finger to Ray's nose and it confirmed that Ray died of the kick from Jack Andrew immediately stabs Ray in the head so she can't reanimate after all. Two members of Joseph's group can be seen hunting for the people who owns the camp, Cooper suddenly stabs one member then Nathan knocks one out but Jack stomps the guy's head instead. Andrew came in and saw Cooper, Nathan and Jack killing two members of his group Andrew takes out his gun then nearly shoot Nathan in the head, Joseph and Rhimes suddenly heard a gunshot so he came outside of the forest and was surprised that Andrew found the people who owns the camp. A person came in and said don't shoot to Andrew, saying that he wants them alive. The person who wants Cooper and his gang alive is the leader of the group, Greg Ds., Joseph quietly said that his name was weird but Andrew called him Greg 'Deez Nuts'. Cooper pretty much notices that Rong and Michael were gone like one hour same goes to Jack. Greg Ds. started to take a look at their camp, Joseph deeply said that it's fine with some good supplies, Andrew told Cooper that they could stay in the camp so he responds yes. Episode ends with Greg's group eating food just because they're hungry like a hippo. Other Casts Uncredited *Matt Damon as Brad Nathans *Andrew Knott as Rookie *Unknown as Paul Deaths *Paul (Alive and Zombified) *Ray *Rookie *Brad Nathans Trivia *First chronological appearance of Joseph Joe Numerison. *First appearance of Andrew. *First appearance of Rhimes. *First appearance of Greg Dickers. *First (and last) appearance of Ray. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Paul. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Rookie. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Brad Nathans. (Alive) *Last appearance of Ryan. (Corpse) *In the credits, it is revealed that Joseph's last name was Numerison. **Which is means that Joe is his middle name. *This episode will probably explains Andrew's fate in the comics. *This episode reveals that Joseph is with a group before. Category:OCremaker2000 Category:Before The Life of Death